


In The Kitchen

by mochibuni



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: Smutember, no spoons were harmed in the making of this smut, smut smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibuni/pseuds/mochibuni
Summary: Makoto and her cutest apron; Nephrite and his wooden spoon."Her palms pushed back against the granite counter top as her body shudder from the wooden spoon. They had barely begun and already her knees were weak."





	In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenusUnchained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusUnchained/gifts).

> This is pure porn for Vee-- and just in time for Smutember! Enjoy!
> 
> "...and then Nephrite lost his clothes"

WHACK

Her palms pushed back against the granite counter top as her body shudder from the wooden spoon. They had barely begun and already her knees were weak.

WHACK

She stifled a moan. This was her idea and he obliged, she reminded herself, as she braced for another smack.

WHACK

Her breasts slipped out of her apron, nipples slightly roughed from the stiff fabric. They heaved against the counter finding mild relief against the cool granite, offset by the heat rising from her ass cheeks. Makoto was sure they were as pink as the color flushed across her face as pleasure and pain pulled at her core.

She wasn't prepared for this. She knew she would be embarrassed, sure, they could barely make eye contact when she made the suggestion and it had been awkward giggles as they both slipped off their clothes. She tied on her cutest apron, the ribbons and lace barely containing her abundant curves. But her embarrassment had quickly been replaced with delight and need, and it grew with each smack.

WHACK

Makoto's face was in the crook of her elbow, her body fully bent over the counter, a tangle of long limbs sinking to the kitchen floor. "I think that's enough tenderizing," Nephrite conclude, his voice rough and husky as he watched her body quiver. He rubbed his fingers against the length of her clit, "Wouldn't you say, chef?"

She could only pop up her head and gasp as each of his fingers took a turn pushing inside of her. His other hand loosened the hairband from her locks, letting the auburn curls fall against her shoulders and down her back. She shivered at the sensation, at his hand trailing her shoulder to the curve of her waist, and the other pumping slowly and delicately at her wet folds.

"Perhaps...it's time..." she ventured, her voice wavering with each flick of his finger.

"Yeah, I think I've built up an appetite," Nephrite chuckled, pulling his fingers out of her. She could feel her walls protest as she let out a low growl herself.

She found Nephrite immediately at her side, lips locked on the nape of her neck, his hand pushing her hair to the side. "I know," is all he said, the hunger in his voice matching her own. She melted under his kisses until she felt it, the head of his cock pushing at her entrance from behind.

Despite their many encounters, Makoto still gasped as she felt him finish sliding into her, hearing a low grunt from behind as he did his best to gently fill her with his girth. He breathed a deep sigh as he began to move, cupping her breasts with his large hands. Their usual love making had been gentle, with long deep strokes from his cock as he pushed her bangs away from her face. She would kiss the fingertips and palm of his hand as he went before he would wrap her within his arms completely.

There was an eagerness to his strokes now, the frequency and depth erratic, and she was sure the wood spoon had gotten to him as much as it had to her. She could still feel the bite of the wood on her cheeks as Nephrite’s thighs pressed onto her. Emboldened, Makoto push firmly back against his strokes, driving him deeper than intended, his throaty moan filling the kitchen.

“The hells, Mako,” Nephrite groaned as his ample and taunt amazonian goddess swayed her hips in response. He pushed his own long coiled locks behind his back and took in the sight of himself buried beneath her cheeks.

She could hear him chuckle and she grinned between thick curls splayed around her face. He squeezed her nipples before releasing them and in one fell motion pushed one of her knees up onto the counter, opening herself fully to him. Her surprise squeaks quickly turned to pants as he smoothed his bucks to an even pace, pushing as far into her as he could, his hands securely gripping at her waist and thigh.

As his pace increased and her moans drowned the kitchen space, Nephrite’s fingers made a move to her front, gliding over her inner thigh until it pushed firmly down against her clit. Mako cried out in delight, but quickly pushed his hands away, “No!”

Nephrite abruptly stopped, holding Mako close to him, “Are you okay? Do you not like that anymore?”

“No I do,” Mako blushed furiously, pushing herself deeper into his chest, finding comfort that her large frame could be concealed and protected fully by his own. “But I want to...to be facing you for the end...”

He sighed deeply into her hair, his forehead resting on the back of her head. “You had me worried,” he laughed quietly, she matches his chuckle until he grasped her breasts and deeply kneaded them, laughter turning to low hums. “C’mon,” he whispered into her ear as he unsheathed himself from her folds.

Mako followed him out of the kitchen and before she could turn down the hallway to their room, he swiftly picked her up and placed her upon the dining table, flinging her apron away. “Wait, what are you doing?” Makoto puzzled as he laid her down on her back and pushed her legs apart.

“I’m hungry,” he replied before taking his mouth to her opening, lips and tongue darting against her slit.

“Nephrite this is the TABLE!” Makoto gritted between pants, grasping at tufts of chocolate colored locks.

Nephrite stopped for a moment to look up at her, a pair of emerald eyes daring thunder to strike him. “And the table is where we eat,” he shrugged, before clamping down on her clit. She burst into guttural wails as he worked his tongue in circles around her numb, his hands firmly on her breasts again, rubbing each nipple appreciatively between his thumbs.

Once her thighs began to shake against his cheeks did he finally relent, pulling his mouth away from her, kissing at her thigh as he went. “Thanks for the food,” he winked before thrusting back inside her. Her groans quickly turning from dismay to pleasure as she swung her legs around his hips. The pulsating from his cock creating wonderful friction inside and around her nether region.

“Thank me by finishing me off,” Makoto replied between grunts, finally playing along. He gave her a wide smile before leaning over to kiss her deeply. Pulling back he watched her grip her own breasts, nails treading circles over tender skin as he placed a thumb onto her clit and began to thrust his cock hard and deep within her. His pace increased to match her own self pleasure of pinching and rubbing herself, and his own moans to match hers.

Soon enough the sensations overwhelmed her body, Makoto gripping her breasts as she cried out, Nephrite unrelenting in his pressing and thrusting until her breaths evened. With a final buck Nephrite groaned, using the last of his strength to pull them both from the table and onto a dining chair nearby, cradling their bodies together until his cock throbbing inside of her subsided.

“Was that thanks enough?” he murmured, nuzzling her face with his nose.

“Well enough,” she smiled, before drawing him into another kiss.


End file.
